Don’t Stop Me Now
by Aria01
Summary: Sam tentou, de todas as formas, refrear o que sentia pelo irmão, mas foi em vão. Amava-o mais do que a si mesmo e admitia que não o tê-lo mais por perto quase havia acabado com sua vida...


**Título: **Don't Stop Me Now

**Autora: **-Aria-

**Beta:** Eri-Chan

**Fandom: **Supernatural

**Casal: **Dean x Sam

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Yaoi/Slash, Drama, Angst, Romance, Incesto, e sei lá mais o que...

**Disclaimer: **História sem fins lucrativos. Por mais que eu goste da ideia de ganhar algum com isso, o que jamais vai acontecer, tem como único intuito entreter os leitores.

**Sinopse: **_"Sam tentou, de todas as formas, refrear o que sentia pelo irmão, mas foi em vão. Amava-o mais do que a si mesmo e admitia que não o tê-lo mais por perto quase havia acabado com sua vida...__"_

**Notas: **Quem diria... Meu SEGUNDO Wincest! *chocada* Cas, me perdoe!!!

Continuação indireta de "Meu Pecado" e se passa em algum momento da Season 4, antes do episódio... Ah, sei lá... o.o"

Novamente dedicada a minha Koi linda e maravilhosa, Eri-Chan. Por quê? Sei lá, não tem motivo... 8D

* * *

**Don't Stop Me Now**

"_Eu não quero que tenha volta. Você é meu pecado, Dean. Jamais me arrependerei disso."_

Aquelas palavras, ditas há tanto tempo por Sam, ainda ecoavam dentro da cabeça do mais velho e talvez permanecessem lá para sempre. Durante os piores momentos foram elas que lhe deram a força que precisava para continuar lutando.

Por tantas vezes pensou em desistir, em se entregar, mas elas sempre retornavam. Repetindo-se como um mantra enquanto muitas coisas, a maioria delas nem tão boas, aconteciam na vida dos irmãos Winchester.

Desde que o relacionamento amoroso entre eles teve seu início, uma sucessão de dias "fatídicos" os acompanharam...

Depois de uma armadilha do demônio de olhos amarelos, Sam morreu e Dean, incapaz de lidar com a perda de sua única família, fez um pacto para salvá-lo. O mais novo tentou de todas as formas evitar que a alma de seu irmão, e único amor, fosse levada. Sem sucesso. O moreno foi obrigado a vê-lo morrer bem diante dos seus olhos sem poder fazer absolutamente nada.

Após alguns meses, depois de ter tentado regatá-lo de todos os meios que conhecia, inclusive tentando um pacto com um demônio da encruzilhada, o mais novo começava a se desesperar pela maneira como o destino se mostrava tão cruel. Aparentemente teria de aprender a continuar vivendo sem Dean, mesmo que isso não significasse, _necessariamente_, "viver"...

Estava disposto a vingar-se e esse havia se tornado seu propósito de vida. Lilith pagaria por tê-los separado. Porém, quando menos esperava, ele aparecia à porta do motel onde estava hospedado.

Dean não sabia como havia retornado, mas, naquele momento, isso foi o que menos importou a Sam. Tê-lo de volta, poder abraçá-lo... Ele havia feito tanta falta e só agora, que podia tocá-lo novamente, se dava conta de que não sabia _como_ sobreviveu todo esse tempo.

Ainda estavam abraçados e o cheiro dele o inebriava. O "aroma" natural que exalava daquele corpo que tanto amava e desejava... Felicidade e excitação... Juntas, lado a lado, quase enlouquecedoras...

Sam, jamais, poderia dizer em palavras o quanto seria eternamente grato ao ser que havia o trazido de volta. Porém não demoraram a descobrir o que verdadeiramente acontecera. Castiel, um _anjo_, havia aparecido e tirado a alma de Dean do Inferno, trazendo-o de volta a vida para a "guerra" que estava por vir.

Durante esse meio tempo em que ficou afastado dele, o mais novo esteve com Ruby, algo do qual _ainda_ se arrependia amargamente. O demônio que disse que poderia ajudar com o problema de Dean, mas não serviu de nada no final. E talvez Sam soubesse do fato desde o início, mas quando se viu sozinho...

Depois da volta de Stanford, Sam lutou contra seus sentimentos. Tentou, de todas as formas, refrear o que sentia pelo irmão, mas foi em vão. Amava-o mais do que a si mesmo e a felicidade que sentiu ao saber que era correspondido não podia ser mensurada. Jamais.

Admitia que não o tê-lo mais por perto quase havia acabado com sua vida e, de certa forma, devia o fato de estar ali naquele momento a ela. Porém, ainda agora quando o irmão, e namorado, estava de volta, Ruby se mantinha como uma sombra em sua vida...

Com o Apocalipse eminente, enfrentar demônios havia se tornado algo constante para eles. Quase corriqueiro, na verdade. Muitos deles eram relativamente perigosos e estavam se reunindo em diversos pontos do país.

Um galpão abandonado em Tuscaloosa, Alabama, era um desses lugares e exterminá-los o mais rápido possível era algo necessário. E, pra variar, era exatamente o que eles faziam neste momento...

– Dean, eu tenho um plano.

– Ótimo Sammy, porque eu já estou ficando sem ideias.

O mais velho, que havia acabado de acertar o demônio com o qual lutava com a faca, parou e por alguns instantes olhou para o irmão.

Tempo mais do que suficiente para que outro deles, furioso pela morte de seu companheiro, se aproximasse do rapaz loiro.

– Cuidado!

Sam ainda tentou alertá-lo, porém não havia como o namorado virar-se a tempo e evitar ser acertado. Mas antes que ele pudesse se aproximar o suficiente e golpeá-lo, o demônio foi puxado para trás com força e em seguida um clarão preencheu o local.

– Tome cuidado, Dean.

Por alguns instantes se esqueceram da outra presença e que, _pra variar_, havia agido na hora certa...

– Eu fico te devendo mais essa, Cas.

Aproveitando-se da ação do anjo, que acarretou em vários demônios furiosos partindo para cima de Castiel, o Winchester mais novo se afastou sorrateiramente. Lembrava-se de ter visto algo que poderia ser muito útil agora quando entraram no lugar.

Os outros dois continuaram onde estavam, lutando contra demônios cada vez mais irritados. O humano usando a faca e o anjo exorcizando todos os que se aproximavam demais. Ainda assim havia uma grande quantidade daqueles seres e pouco tempo depois se viram cercados por eles.

Somente naquele momento, Dean se deu conta de que o irmão não estava ali.

– Que droga! Cadê o Sammy?! Não vai dar pra continuar assim por muito tempo.

– Eu posso nos tirar daqui, mas o Sam... – Cas começou, mas logo foi interrompido pelo loiro.

– Não! – Nem ao menos esperou que ele terminasse de falar Dean exclamou veemente– Sem ele eu não saio daqui!

Mal havia terminado de falar e o sistema de proteção contra incêndios foi acionado. Dean olhava aquilo com curiosidade, especialmente ao perceber que os demônios começavam a paralisar e então os gritos altos começaram...

– Água benta... – Murmurou.

Em seguida foi a vez da voz de Sam preencher o local. O mais velho procurou de onde o som vinha e localizou duas caixas acústicas, quase escondidas, no teto do galpão, próximas a uma cabine que parecia já ter sido usada como setor administrativo em outra época.

Enquanto o encanto em latim era recitado os demônios se contorciam desesperadamente. Ao final, apenas os corpo humanos estavam estendidos por todo o chão do lugar.

– Dean, Cas... Tudo bem aí embaixo?

O mais novo estava do lado de fora da cabine, escorado a grade que servia de corrimão. Estava aliviado por ter conseguido fazer tudo a tempo.

– Idiota! Você me deixou preocupado!

– Foi mal. – O moreno sorriu diante da irritação do irmão – Foi mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Como Sam estava na parte mais alta, e longe dos outros dois, se comunicavam falando relativamente alto. Apesar disso não era difícil ouvir com clareza o que cada um dizia.

– Então _esse_ era o seu plano, Sammy? Se me lembro bem, já usamos ele antes.

– É, e deu certo. – O moreno ainda sorria – Por isso tentei.

– Podia ao menos ter...

– Sam, cuidado! – Castiel gritou alto, impedindo Dean de continuar a falar.

Porém, assim como havia acontecido com o mais velho, o aviso não seria a tempo de evitar o golpe. Um demônio que "sobrevivera" ao exorcismo, provavelmente escondido na cabine ou algum outro lugar ali em cima, surgiu atrás de Sam, esfaqueando-o pelas costas e o empurrando contra a grade.

O Winchester mais velho entrou em desespero ao ver o corpo dele despencar daquela altura. Não seria capaz de vê-lo morrer outra vez. Não mesmo...

– Sammy!

O anjo usou seus poderes e teleportou-se para onde o rapaz cairia, conseguindo apoiar o corpo dele com certa dificuldade, evitando que ele alcançasse o chão. Dean veio correndo logo atrás e mesmo em meio ao desespero não conseguia evitar pensar que se não fosse Cas estar ali, ambos estariam mortos.

Assim que se aproximou tomou-o nos braços, algumas lágrimas começando a molhar seu rosto. O ferimento era razoavelmente profundo, mas milagrosamente parecia não ter atingido nenhum órgão. Porém o moreno não se movia e isso era o que mais o assustava...

– Sammy! Fala comigo! Sam!

Os olhos do mais novo se abriram levemente e um meio sorriso surgiu nos lábios do rapaz.

– Você... É muito... Barulhento...

– Seu filho da...

– Hei... Ela é... Sua mãe... Também...

Apesar das pequenas lágrimas que ainda escorriam, diante daquelas palavras, Dean não se conteve e sorriu. Se ele tinha forças para fazer esse tipo de graça, não podia estar tão mal assim. Ou será podia?

O sangue que escorria pelo ferimento não parecia querer parar de jeito nenhum, ao contrário, e aquilo, sim, era preocupante...

– Como você está?

– Zonzo...

– Ele está perdendo muito sangue, Dean. Vou levá-los de volta.

Mesmo que para Castiel fosse necessário apenas um toque para que o rapaz estivesse bem novamente, não podia fazê-lo. Por mais que quisesse ajudar, havia sido proibido por seus superiores de usar qualquer tipo de cura ou regeneração que não fosse nele mesmo.

O anjo ainda não sabia _exatamente_ o porquê, mas eles testavam o Winchester mais velho consecutivas vezes e, novamente, estava de mãos atadas diante do fato.

– Vai logo.

E num piscar de olhos os três se viram de volta ao quarto de motel que os irmãos haviam alugado. Dean colocou-o sobre uma das camas, porém os olhos dele pareciam cada vez mais "distantes".

– Sammy! Hei, cara, acorda! – Porém não fez efeito. Os olhos dele estavam desfocados e logo o corpo amoleceu de vez – Droga!

Sam havia desmaiado e era ainda era preciso estancar aquele sangramento urgentemente. Num movimento rápido Dean tirou a própria camisa e colocou-a sobre o ferimento, em seguida virando-se na direção do anjo.

– Cas, preciso que você fique pressionando enquanto eu pego os curativos.

– É só apertar?

– Isso.

Dean correu até o Chevy Impala 67 estacionado em frente ao motel e tirou a bolsa de armas do porta-malas apressadamente. Dentro desta estava o kit que procurava. Como Cas havia os levado até o galpão, sob inúmeros protestos do mais velho dos irmãos, ou do contrário os demônios perceberiam sua chegada, sua "_garota_" havia ficado ali mesmo.

Correndo de volta ao quarto, jogou a bolsa sobre a outra cama e começou a procurar pelo bendito kit no meio de todas as coisas ali dentro. Depois de alguns palavrões finalmente o encontrou.

Aproximou-se do irmão e conferiu sua pulsação. Estava fraca, muito fraca. Com a ajuda do anjo conseguiu fazer os curativos e só então se permitiu relaxar um pouco.

– Ele vai ficar bem? – Cas perguntou incerto.

– Espero que sim. – Dean suspirou, cansado – Você pode ficar com ele enquanto eu tomo um banho?

Castiel acenou positivamente. Pegando uma muda de roupas, o rapaz seguiu para o banheiro. Estava exausto, há dias, mas sabia que não poderia dormir. Alguém tinha que velar o sono de Sam. E esse alguém, sem dúvida, era ele.

Afinal, Sammy era seu irmão mais novo... Seu _único_ amor...

... ... ... ...

Ao sentir a água morna deslizar por seu corpo, Dean gemeu de satisfação. Apesar de preocupado com o estado do irmão não conseguia evitar a sensação de alívio que se espalhava de maneira agradável e reconfortante.

"_Céus, há quanto tempo eu não sei o que é relaxar?"_

Não soube precisar por quanto tempo permaneceu no banho, porém sabia que foi o suficiente para sentir-se um pouco mais revigorado. Era sua obrigação estar bem para poder cuidar do mais novo...

Quando saiu do banheiro, Dean encontrou Cas colocando sal na janela e porta. O anjo lhe disse que Sam não havia nem ao menos se movido. Jogando-se preguiçosamente na cama vaga, agradeceu a ajuda e disse que, se ele quisesse, já poderia ir.

– Eu assumo daqui, Cas. Não se preocupe.

– Qualquer coisa que acontecer, me chame.

E dizendo isso o anjo desapareceu. Dean ainda permaneceu onde estava por algum tempo, apenas observando o outro de longe. Seu rosto parecia um pouco abatido e o mais velho tentou se recordar se ele estava se alimentando direito.

Como caçadores, _descansar_ podia ser facilmente considerado um luxo. Seres sobrenaturais não escolhiam hora ou lugar para aparecer, então cabia a eles conseguir acompanhar o ritmo. A aparição dos anjos e suas "tarefas extras" apenas piorava a situação deixando-a ainda mais puxada e cansativa.

Sam remexeu-se ao seu lado e Dean se aproximou, sentando-se na beirada da cama do irmão. Acariciava o cabelo bagunçado enquanto seus olhos começavam a marejar outra vez.

Seu coração estava comprido no peito e a sensação de impotência lhe irritava. Por que sempre acaba com ele quase morrendo em seus braços?

– Eu não posso te perder de novo... Por favor, não me deixe...

Sua mente estava a mil, mas ainda assim o cansaço acabou falando mais alto e Dean acabou dormindo ali mesmo, sentado.

... ... ... ...

Pouco a pouco Sam começou a despertar e tão logo abriu seus olhos, sentiu sua cabeça doer. Tentou se mover e foi então que, além da dor na cabeça, sentiu uma forte pontada do lado esquerdo da barriga. Dean estava dormindo, sentado, ao seu lado.

A mão dele repousava quase ao lado de seu rosto, como se tivesse dormido o acariciando. A expressão de cansaço na face adormecida fez seu coração apertar e lentamente começou a se lembrar de como parou naquela situação.

Havia sido ferido e provavelmente o irmão ficara cuidando dele, apesar de, anteriormente, ser _ele_ quem estava precisando de um pouco de repouso. Dean não dormia direito a umas duas ou três noites, o que devia ter feito com que seu corpo não resistisse.

Sam tentou mover-se novamente, porém nesta o mais velho acordou. Ao perceber _qual _era sua intenção, a repreensão foi praticamente imediata.

– Hei, hei. Pode ficar aí, quietinho.

O mais novo sorriu minimamente. Não dava pra discutir com aqueles olhos verdes tão cheios de preocupação.

– O que aconteceu depois que eu desmaiei?

– Nada demais.

– E o Cas?

– Preocupado com ele?

Dean sorriu debochado, mas diante do olhar repreensor do namorado levantou as mãos em um visível sinal de paz.

– Me ajudou a cuidar de você e foi embora. – O Winchester mais velho suspirou – Eu fiquei preocupado com você... – A mão direita dele deslizou pelo rosto do irmão em uma carícia, dando um meio sorriso "tipicamente Dean" em seguida – Já estava achando que teria que passar pelo Inferno de novo...

– Não brinque com isso, Dean.

Em um esforço que lhe causou alguns gemidos doloridos, Sam segurou a mão do namorado com força. Precisava daquele contato, pois era como se através dele pudesse ter a certeza de que poderia impedi-lo de falar esse tipo de coisa. Apesar de que, no fundo, desconfiava de que aquilo não era superficial...

– Não é brincadeira. – O mais velho falou sério.

– Você não...

O mais novo não sabia o que dizer. Não queria pensar em Dean de volta ao Inferno. Muito menos por sua culpa. Será que ele era realmente tão egoísta assim? Será que ele não entendia como se sentia?

Vê-lo morrer novamente para que sua vida fosse salva... Ele não percebia que não havia sentido em continuar se _ele_ não estivesse por perto? De que lhe adiantaria continuar vivendo para, apenas, lamentar a falta que ele lhe fazia?

– A quem queremos enganar, Sammy? Qualquer um sabe que faríamos qualquer coisa um pelo outro.

– Mas você não deveria assumir isso tão facilmente!

– Por que não? – Dean suspirou. – Eu te amo. Faria tudo para vê-lo bem.

– Mas...

– Eu sei que você faria o mesmo.

Mesmo sem dizer nada, ambos sabiam que Sam também era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo outro. Quando Dean esteve morto ele não hesitou ao tentar fazer um pacto para salvá-lo, apesar de que tudo que conseguido era ouvir que o irmão "estava exatamente onde os demônios queriam".

Somente agora aquilo fazia algum sentido. O maldito Apocalipse...

O mais novo admitia, seria eternamente grato por Cas tê-lo tirado do Inferno e o trazido de volta para os seus braços. A vida de ambos passava por uma fase estranha e, apesar do que sentiam um pelo outro, a antiga ligação entre eles enfraquecia-se cada vez mais.

Dean dizia que o amava, não duvidava disso, mas conhecia o irmão e quase podia "ver" o elo que se formava entre ele e Cas. Porque, sim, os dois pareciam ligados de uma forma que, talvez, entre eles nunca pudesse existir...

Sentia ciúmes, não seria hipócrita de se enganar, mas ainda assim uma maior e crescente "cumplicidade" entre eles lhe parecia normal. Cada vez mais eles passavam por muitas coisas juntos e mesmo que Dean houvesse voltado um pouco mudado, Sam não se importava.

Havia decidido lutar por ambos. Desde crianças o irmão sempre o protegeu e agora era a hora do inverso acontecer. O Apocalipse era eminente e o Winchester mais novo faria tudo que achasse necessário para vencerem essa guerra.

Mesmo se quisesse, a essa altura, não dava mais para desistir. Não podia parar agora. Ninguém mais poderia pará-lo. Precisava ser '_forte'_, assim como precisava de '_poder'_. E aquele sangue lhe dava isso. Dava-lhe a segurança que tanto necessitava.

E, se fosse preciso, por Dean, arriscaria sua vida. Assim como ele sempre fazia...

_**Fim**_


End file.
